The Prince & The Maid
by LovelyLiliana101
Summary: Adrien is the Prince of the castle, and betrothed to Princess Chloe. But he can't help but be drawn to the kind maid that works at his palace. On Marinette's part, you wouldn't believe the shock she felt a couple months after their friendship started when he asked her out! Right after the royal announcement that he was engaged to Princess Chloe...


Full Summary:

Adrien is the Prince of the castle, and betrothed to Princess Chloe. But he can't help but be drawn to the kind maid that works at his palace, and he bumps into on several occasions.

On Marinette's part, she's still in shock that the Prince even talks to her. And you wouldn't believe the shock she felt a couple months after their friendship started that he asked her out! Right after the royal announcement that he was to marry Princess Chloe, and unite their two kingdoms.

But he explained that he had nothing to do with it and he didn't feel that way about her. So she said yes.

And now, for the past six months, she has been secretly dating the Prince of their kingdom, while he is supposedly engaged to someone else.

What has her life become?

Story:

"Hey."

"Ah!" She turned around. "Adrien," She whispered, "don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry."

He didn't look sorry at all.

This relationship had started six months ago. The best six months of their lives.

To keep their secret, he made Marinette his personal maid, their only dates taking place in his room.

Though he yearned to take her on a proper date, he knew he couldn't.

Marionette simply acted like their was nothing going on between her and the Prince.

And since it was thePrincethey were talking about, no one questioned when she'd enter his room at eight am, and not leave till eightpm,when it was time for the maids and servants to prepare dinner.

When Princess Chloe, his'betrothed' came to visit, it was hard to do her job.

But when Chloe wasn't looking and he sent her that smile that made her weak in the knees, she pushed through those extra few hours, determined to keep their little secret.

"So, what are we doing today, Prince?"

"It's a surprise."

She rolled her eyes.

"You always say that."

"Well, this time I mean it."

He hands her a blindfold.

"Seriously?" She asks, tying it on.

"Well, yeah. It's a surprise!"

He goes behind her, guiding her by the shoulders to his surprise. He presses a hidden button on the wall, opening a secret panel, that he'd discovered two nights ago.

He led her through the tunnels he'd mapped out the previous day, all the way to the gardens in the back of the palace.

He led her to a picnic he setup earlier today, before removing her blindfold.

She gasped.

"Oh, Adrien! This is lovely!"

She turned around and hugged him, before he placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

She squealed, ready to eat, before remembering something.

"We're outside! Adrien, what if someone sees us?"

"I told the entire palace staff that I was to be alone the entire morning, and only to be bothered for lunch. I also told the gardeners they had the morning off."

He smiled at her, before placing another kiss on her lips.

She laughed, before opening the picnic basket, and digging in.

Like him, she had a major sweet tooth, so he'd packed sandwiches, along with cupcakes, cookies, macaroons, and two slices of cake.

They enjoyed their meal, exchanging playful banter, and many kisses.

Time had flied, to where Marinette had to hide behind a field of flowers, when a servant came to actually fetch him for lunch.

He nodded saying he'd be in, in a moment. After he left, he motioned for Marinette, telling her the coast was clear.

"That was close."

"I know. I should've been more careful. Sorry."

She hugged him.

"It's okay, Adrien. We just have to be more careful next time."

He nodded.

"Let's get back."

He took her hand, leading her back towards the palace's secret entrance, knowing the staff would clean everything up later.

The perks of being royalty.

They made it back to his room, no one once again noticing how long it took Marinette to clean Adrien's, pretty much spotless, room.

He kissed her, knowing he probably wouldn't see her the rest of the day.

"Do you know where else these tunnels lead?"

"No, why?" He asked, leaning down for another kiss.

"Because maybe I can use them to come back here later, when we're supposed to be in bed."

"Your right. I'll work on that."

He went back in for another kiss, when a knock came at the door.

"Sire? Your lunch?"

He quickly kissed her one more time before he ran to the door, and she ran to get her dust pan and broom, pretending to sweep up dirt.

"Thank you." He said to the maid delivering his lunch.

"Marinette?" She called, "We need you in the kitchen!"

"Coming!"

She quickly put her things down, before joining the other maid at the door.

"Your majesty." They curtsied.

The maid turned around heading back to the kitchen, while Marinette stopped. She waved and he winked back.

She turned around, running to catch up to the other maid.

Sure her life was crazy, but she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
